badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Brilliant Mind of Horace Hennel
Note: The spelling/grammar errors in this pasta are intentional. Please don't edit them out. Horace Hennel is famous for being widely considered as the greatest horror author of all time. Many people believe that he's even better than other famous horror authors such as Stephen King and H. P. Lovecraft. Every singe line that he wrote was bone chilling. Let's look at one of his most famous lines. "Atfer he thought that he was safe, the giant, water thingie just like popped out of the waterr and ripped his head off. Hyper-realistic rainbow colors blood squirted just like everywhere like all over the place." -Winged Fire-Breathing Sharknado vs. Ground-Dwelling Mutant Shark IV: Teh blood is back!!! (1953) Isn't that line simply bone chilling? Also, here's another line which was so scary that it frightened a arge number of people off from finishing the book as it was so scary. "After he came t aand end ddead, the killeer gota frozen hotdog bun aand stabed him in the back of it. The hot dogbun squirted out the entire side of his body. His intentines squirrted out." -Jeff the Killer XI: Ribotic Regenerator (1957) However, his most faous line comes from this bone chilling fuck-ass of a paragraph. "Don, we're trpped in this room!!!!!!1" Harry said as his intestins continued to bled. Harry said "My phone sstil doesn't work yet. We're going to have t fight our way out hr eon our own." Don ad Harry grbbaed a knife and ran out of the room. The mutant bananas put up huge fight, After Harry kiledseverl of them, hhe saw that they were laying eggs in Don. Smaller banans were popping ot fo his body. He was screamin for terror when a banan popped out of his mouth. Harry couldn't save him so he just let the baanaanananna's finish him off. As he was running away, a giant banan came down from the celiing and swallowed his head. He was trying to kick a it, but he was uunable to. The banan swallowed him and he got digested by banan acid and shit like that. "I've lost track of Don and Harry" EVan said. Mark realized that they died so he ran into a bathroom and peed hhis ttroubles away. His lfe wa sfoevr changed." -Don't Trust the Banana! (1958) Isn't that paragraph just an emotiona ride of eenis? Anyays, Horace Hennel is like the greatest horror writer eveer. He hs so man great imaginationatory thingies. If I coule give him a rating, I'd give him a 69.5/69. He's just tht special. Top 5 Best Books Written by Horace Hennel 5) 69-Headed Shark Attack (1956) 4) The Grass Omits Dangerous Levels of Flesh Dissolving Gas Which is Going to Destroy the Whole Fucking World Unless We Stop Them Before it Happens!!!!! (1959) 3) Stephen King's The Shining Remake With Robots, Zombies, Sharknado's, Donald Trump's, Jeff the KIllers, Slenderman's, and Crazy-Ass Intestine Monstuhs Ahhh!!!!! (1950) 2) The Giant Shark/Crocodile/Alligator/Prehistoric Thingie/Winged Serpent Hybrid Monster That is Going to Eat Everyone, Mutate Their Bodies Into A Bunch of More Giant Shark/Crocodile/Alligator/Prehistoric Thingie/Winged Serpent Hybrid Monsters That Will Continue to Mutate Until Everyone Turns Into All of Dem Giant Shark/Crocodile/Alligator/Prehistoric Thingie/Winged Serpect Hybrid Monsters and Then, They Will Basically Take Over the World and Shit Like That Unless We Call Every Police Force in the Whole World to Fight in a Michael Bayish CGI Fight With a Bunch of Blood II: The 2nd World Ending Attempt: Even More Worldendier!!!!! (1952) And the number one spot goes to... ... ... ... ... 1) Shark Attack (1954) In 1960, HoraceHennel injected him with his books and then he became a giant monster an flew away to Mars. He is still there to tis day, Next time you look up at the sky, make sure you say hi to him. Okay, gotta go back to my cocaine here. See ya later lol. Another masterpiece written by: Horace Hennel and BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Engwish Category:Monster Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta